Playing Games
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Sephiroth likes his little games; Cloud is still trying to convince himself that he doesn't like them. Light bondage -emphasis on the LIGHT! M for themes but no direct content. Written for ChocolateSins because she's a good puppy :


_**This piece was a bit of a challenge for me, but I think it turned out quite well.**_

**_Besides, it's been a while since I've posted anything, so I thought I would give you something :P_**

* * *

**Playing Games**

**_Fandom:_**_ Final Fantasy VII_

**_Teaser:_**_ "Oh, how I love and hate this man and the games he plays. "_

**_Inspiration:_**_ Commission from Emo-Vampiress, also known as chocolatevampire-1893 ^^_

**_Rating: _**_M, for the suggestive content._

**_Warnings:  
_**_-Bondage  
-Dominant Sephiroth  
-Not-So-Submissive Cloud  
-General madness lol_

**_Main Pairing: _**_Sephiroth/Cloud_

**_Setting: _**_AU, because I like it that way :P_

**_POV:_**_ Cloud rants, because the poor boy is just so put-upon :P _

**_Summary:_**_ Sephiroth likes his little games; Cloud is still trying to convince himself that he doesn't like them._

**_Additional ANs:_**_ This story was a bit of a challenge for me, since I hadn't really written anything like this before. So let me know if my "light bondage" is A) believable and realistic, B) correctly classified, and C) written well ^^_

* * *

There are some positions that you never _dream _you'll find yourself in, at any point in your life, your wildest dreams, or your darkest nightmares.

Yet I currently found myself in one.

Lying face down on a bed is not decidedly uncomfortable, I suppose –if your arms aren't bound behind your back, if you're not blind-folded, and if you know your partner can be completely trusted if you find yourself in a situation in which the other two are true. Unfortunately for me, while I had the utmost trust that Sephiroth would have my back and keep me safe, I found it rather difficult to trust my lover in the bedroom because of the games he so loved to play.

Oh, how I love and hate this man and the games he plays!

Large, long-fingered hands guided my body into a sitting position as I fought my urge to shiver. But I knew that if I did, Seph would take that little tremble and turn it into _another_ one of these sessions. A guy can only take one or two of these a week and that would allow him to bring the grand total up to three.

A rope tightened around my ankles and I jerked in surprise.

Seph chuckled lightly. "Perhaps I should have warned you?"

"Maybe that would have been an idea," I agreed, trying not to let on to my discomfort with the fact he was tying me in a sitting position. It would absolutely hinder the possibility of penetration, which meant he intended to tease me to the point of insanity. That never turned out particularly well for me, seeing as how I liked having coherent thoughts and dignity intact.

"I'll consider that. Next time." He breathed those words out against my neck, and this time, he knew the shiver was from the pleasure inherent in having his breath against my skin.

This is where the love/hate relationship came into these games. Obviously, I hated being tied up. But Sephiroth was by no means a selfish lover. For all he got off on tying me up, his true pleasure lied in driving me insane with tender, seductive touches and he never had the urge to add pain to his pleasure-torture. So for all I hated these sessions, there were definitely perks to letting Seph do as he pleased with me. That wasn't the problem.

Defenseless. It was what he liked to make me with these… games of his, and _that_ was why I hated them. I'd learned a long time ago that if I couldn't defend myself, I would get both hurt _and_ used for any purpose anyone had in mind. That was one of the many things I usually trusted Seph to protect me from. But even when it was Seph asking, I always found it difficult to drop my defenses and let people in –or to even show my own emotions.

Something warm, damp, and distracting touched my ear. His breath was hot where it fanned out against my neck. _And here, the games begin,_ I thought absently, knowing that this would not be the only contact for long.

When his teeth latched onto my earlobe in a teasing nip, his hands also slid down my chest to play with my nipples. Here was where the battle truly began, the battle where I tried my damnedest to contain and smother any sounds and he did his best to make me a whimpering, incoherent puddle of want. As for the odds… well, let's just say that Seph always got his way eventually. But it was my dignity at stake, so I always tried my best to hold onto it as long as possible.

His hands ghosted over sensitive skin stretched over planes of muscles and the shallow valleys between as he sought to grab my hips. I did my best to disconnect from my own body and from his games, even to the point of pretending it was all happening to someone else, at least at first.

But after so many years with him, he knew each spot and each weakness. Worse yet, he was a _phenomenal _strategist, which basically meant I was screwed six ways to Sunday and most of them _not_ in a fun way.

"Mmm. You are getting better at this, aren't you, my love," he purred out against my shoulder.

Hr grabbed my hair and yanked my head back harshly, baring my throat –which he promptly began to taste and nibble on like it was his favorite treat. "You know," he whispered against my skin, "the body has natural defenses." The torment returned, only to stop a moment later. "This position seems weak and vulnerable, does it not?" He traced the line of my windpipe with his tongue tauntingly. "It's actually the most difficult position to slit someone's throat. This– " he traced a portion of my windpipe again "–gets between the skin and the artery. And it's damn hard to cut clear through."

"It's still vulnerable," I ground out between clenched teeth. "The windpipe can be severed by something as sharp and common as human teeth."

He laughed and I could feel the vibrations against my skin. "That is also true. Do my teeth" –he latched down around my windpipe with his teeth for a brief moment– "make you nervous?"

I didn't respond; I simply tried to breathe normally. Seph was pretty damn sexy normally, but I always found this dangerous edge of his all the more enticing for some reason that was absolutely beyond me. Either way, when is games brought us to places like these... well, I found it hard to regret ending up in these positions.

He chuckled to himself. "Ah, I forgot. My sweet, sweet Cloud _likes_ a bit of danger, doesn't he?"

Yeah. He knew me _way_ too well for this to ever work out in my favor. "Seph," I growled out once, the tone warning enough.

His laugh became a sort of taunt. "You know why I love these games so much, Cloud? It's not because I need them to get off. It's not even because you _pretend_ to hate them." He reached down and wrapped his hand firmly around my leaking cock, the _damning_ evidence that his little games got me hot and got me off. "It's that you _let_ me do this. It's that _you_ let me do this." He dropped kisses down my chest as he pumped my cock with his large, calloused hand. "Oh, Cloud, it's the power-trip of a lifetime that my lover, who's defenses are so high _Alexander the Great_ couldn't breach them, lets me bind him and blindfold him."

"Sephiroth." Thus growl had more edge yet, but I was very surprised -and_ thrilled_– that it hadn't come out with a more keening, begging edge. He knew that he was walking on quicksand and that it wouldn't keep him above ground much longer.

"Fine," he returned, his tone nonchalant.

He removed his hands and his mouth from my person and walked out of the bedroom.

Leaving me bound and blindfolded on the bed, not to mention so fucking horny that I wouldn't have been able to see straight _without_ the blindfold.

Yes, Sephiroth always got what he wanted from me. But he wouldn't get it tonight. I was going to fall asleep in this condition. And then he wasn't going to get _any_ in _any_ form for the next _two weeks_ for my own vengeance.

I closed my eyes against the silky material of the blindfold and heaved a heavy sigh. Yes, Sephiroth was making an absolute _ass_ of himself. Yes, I really wanted to kill him right now. Yes, I still loved him.

Oh, how I love and hate this man and the games he plays!

* * *

_**So how was it? Cute? Strange? Unrealistic? **_

_**REVIEW and tell me ^^**_

_**Lots of love to all of you,**_

_**~Sins~**_


End file.
